


論AOS為何沒有餵奶裝

by Flyfeather



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Casual duty attire, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Wraparound tunic, 餵奶裝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyfeather/pseuds/Flyfeather
Summary: 當Spock是首席醫官  McCoy是大副時詳細設定看這裡http://lal5238620215.lofter.com/post/1e8a6334_e95f096





	1. Chapter 1

#1 日常  
McCoy早就知道他的艦長和醫生搞在一起。

他有點後悔，雖然Jim這小混蛋就愛作死，需要有個正經八百的瓦肯人來治治他，但他發現的那會兒還是有種家裡的白菜被豬拱了的憤怒。雖然他不是醫官，但在加入星聯前他也有個醫u學學士，實在很想在這兩個每天歪膩秀恩愛的傢伙身上扎兩針。

他當初就不該把停學的Jim帶上企業號，更不該把Jim放在醫療灣那，搞得他們在艦上吵吵吵吵吵吵得自己頭痛死了。

「醫療灣呼叫艦長。」瓦肯人冷淡的聲音從呼叫器傳來。

「什麼事Dr. Spock♥。」Jim回覆。

這回覆很正常，中規中矩，McCoy試圖說服自己，那個語尾愛心絕對是自己的想像。

「艦長，我發現你有一項基礎檢查尚未完成，請盡速至醫療灣完成檢查。」

「好的，Dr. Spock，我現在就過去♥，Kirk完畢。」Jim說，然後轉頭看向McCoy，「Bones，艦橋就交給你了。」

McCoy翻了個白眼，「是，艦長。」好像現在這艘船上還有誰不知道這些所謂的身體檢查根本就是你們的打炮代號似的。

「Sulu先森，間長的身體是不是不好，為什麼他辣麼常需要去身體檢查？」McCoy坐上艦長椅時突然聽到前面的年輕領航員這麼問著旁邊的舵手。

啊......還是有未成年人不知道啊......McCoy惆悵的想，但既然他問的是『Sulu先森 』，McCoy就沒必要自己去回答這個問題。

他已經淌夠他們兩個的渾水了，他現在坐在這張艦長椅上就是在淌渾水！

Sulu先森顯然已經對此很有一套，他巧妙地轉移了話題，顯然他也覺得不能夠在艦橋上帶壞小孩子。

McCoy低頭在自己的Padd上打著什麼，然後傳送出去。

Sulu發現自己收到了新訊息，點開來看，是大副傳來的。

你下次就讓Jim自己解釋給他聽。能夠給Jim添添堵又能娛樂自己的事情McCoy絕對不遺餘力，想到Jim尷尬的支支吾吾McCoy就笑了。

Sulu一臉不贊同的回覆。艦長會亂教，Pavel還是小孩子。

哇，那要等到他成年.......McCoy數了數，Sulu真是辛苦你啦，你還得幫Jim打很久的掩護呢。

Uhura傳了訊息給McCoy，McCoy點開，真是直接到不行。

他們倆個蠢貨又去打炮了嗎？

Uhura別問蠢問題，這麼明顯的事還要問。McCoy回覆。

真是沒眼看。Uhura回覆。

今天真是美好又平常的一天啊。在輪機室不需要知道誰在艦橋的Scott這麼想。

 

***

Spock在醫療灣等著Jim。瓦肯人不八卦，他自然不知道艦員對於他和艦長關係的各種揣測和關注程度。他現在真的缺少艦長的身體數據，而首席醫官有責任要將資料補齊。

太久了，Spock精準的生物鐘告訴他，從艦橋到醫療灣並不需要這麼久的時間，難道艦橋上有什麼突發狀況？還是在來的路上遇到什麼意外？Spock一邊高效地繼續手上的實驗一邊想，無端猜測是不合邏輯的，符合邏輯的做法是向艦橋確認。

「醫療灣呼叫艦橋。」Spock按下通訊鈕道。

「咋啦大地精？」McCoy常態的暴躁聲音從擴音器傳來。

Spock為著McCoy不合規範的回答皺起眉頭，但他沒有對此作出糾正，「請問艦長是否離開醫療灣了？」

「他接到通知後就馬上屁顛屁顛地去找你了。」McCoy不屑的哼了聲。

「艦長尚未抵達醫療灣，這樣的時長不合邏輯......」Spock還沒說完，McCoy就粗暴地打斷他。

「看在上帝的份上，Spock，我不想知道你們的情趣遊戲！我是大副，不是什麼神仙教母！永遠也別跟我報告你們亂七八糟的性生活！這是命令！McCoy完畢！」大副單方面地切斷了他們之間的通訊，Spock困惑地看著通訊器，不理解McCoy的怒氣從何而來。

「Dr. Spock 」艦長的聲音從醫療灣門口傳來，Spock轉頭想詢問艦長費時如此之久的原因時，他突然說不出話來。

艦長花這麼長的時間才抵達醫療彎的原因不言而明。

Jim回房換了一件衣服，不像平時金黃色的指揮部制服，而是變成了某種......金綠色，一種類似生命熱情的顏色。在袖子和領口的邊緣都有一绺绺的金線點綴著，意圖襯出著衣人的膚色白皙。更重要的是，這是件低領、交叉開襟的衣服，艦長胸前大片的奶蜜色肌膚就這樣暴露在Spock的目光下。

Spock瞬間口乾舌燥了起來。

「嘿......」Jim注意到Spock不同尋常的目光，他不安的扯扯領子──讓更多的皮膚露了出來，Spock還隱隱約約地看到了粉紅色。

「這是星聯發的測試制服，我早上忘了穿......」Jim摸了摸腰上的裝飾束帶，Spock發現自己還有餘力發覺束帶上的星聯標誌詭異地轉了九十度。Jim有些惱怒，不知道是對制服的不滿還是對Spock的不發一語，「制服就制服，改什麼改？能穿就好了不都一樣嗎？」

Spock站起身，將兩人之間的距離驟然縮短，Jim沒料到Spock的行為，突如其來的壓迫感讓金髮人類不自覺地退了小半步。

「幹......幹嘛......」Jim漲紅了臉別開演，想逃避Spock的熾熱眼神，覺得醫療灣的空氣陡然升了氣溫。

「艦長，你的服裝......相當不合適......」Spock湊到他耳邊低聲道。一手環上Jim的腰讓他離不開自己，另一手扯住了Jim一邊的領口。

「什麼這是星聯發的！才不是我......」Jim掙扎著想逃離Spock的箝制，但憑人類的力量難以逃離瓦肯三倍力，「你要做什麼......？」

Jim很快就沒辦法好好地組織句子，因為Spock拉開他的衣襟，低頭就含起了他胸前的紅纓。

Jim的大腦瞬間當機。

Spock的舌尖時輕時重的頂著Jim的乳孔，讓原本害羞的殷紅漸漸綻放了開來；摟著Jim那隻的手則隔著布料蹂躝著另一邊的乳首，網眼的布料材質刺激摩擦著敏感的乳頭。Spock感受到人類一張一闔的乳孔，滿意轉移了目標，開始細啃著乳頭周圍的軟肉。

Jim在一陣混亂中被帶到了醫療床上，他半靠著牆，被spock弄得氣喘吁吁。他至今不明白是什麼觸發了Spock的開關，Spock對乳頭彷彿產生了莫大的興趣，彷彿這是他最新發現的科學現象。Jim發覺自己只是乳頭被玩弄就產生了快感，嫩莖逐漸抬頭。他難堪地想找個洞鑽進去。他推攘著Spock的頭想叫他停下，卻得到了一個懲罰式的拉扯和啃咬。

「嗚——!」Jim被疼痛激地叫出聲音，勃起的陰莖又漲大一圈。

Spock終於停下了手上和嘴上的工作，一副審視實驗結果的樣子。金髮人類海藍雙眼中噙著淚光，眼中不解的控訴令人升起一種施虐慾，左邊的衣襟已經被整個扯開，鬆鬆垮垮的掛在手肘上，小巧的紅纓上面沾著唾液而在燈光下顯得晶亮，原本青澀的粉色現在已轉為情慾的深紅，乳孔開開闔闔的彷彿想吐出些什麼；右邊的衣服還好好的待在原位，但已經收到情慾渲染的乳珠卻迫不及待地挺立著彰顯著自己的存在。被慾望弄得氣息不穩的人類輕喘著，起起伏伏的胸膛讓胸前的粉紅更具邀請意味。

Spock好像終於覺得自己看夠了，他起身離開了床。Jim稍微從情慾中緩了過來，委屈全都寫在臉上，為什麼Spock會突然這樣對他，不是身體檢查嗎這算什麼，把他撩起來後又置之不理。Jim拉上自己的衣服，怒氣值滿點，決定自己要和Spock冷戰。

Jim的雙腳還沒踏到地上，Spock就回來了。此時的Jim又累積了怒意又累積了未解決情慾，氣沖沖地打算吼他，沒想到Spock一個箭步衝過來把他押回床上，低吼著：「不！」

不什麼我才生氣勒！Jim還沒來得及開口，Spock便重新扯開他的衣服，一口含住了右邊的、沒被嘴巴照顧過的乳首狠狠地撕扯著，Jim原本就沒解決的情慾又被重新點燃，在不溫柔的痛感中得到了快感，粗糙的舌苔摩擦著；左邊的乳頭感受到了一陣被包覆住的刺痛，Jim向下一瞄，那是冰塊——！Spock拿了冰塊在玩他！而且那不是一般的冰塊，這個邪惡的冰塊中間有個洞，恰好能把他已經腫起的乳珠全部容進去。冰塊受到體溫的影響融化著，細小的水滴沿著Jim的乳珠滑下，造成一種有千萬張小嘴舔吮著乳珠的麻癢感。當他打算掙扎離開這些來自胸前的快感，Spock準確地掌握了他的心思，左邊轉動著冰塊，右邊重重地咬了一下，突然的高度刺激讓Jim射了出來。


	2. Chapter 2

Jim在高潮餘韻中羞恥地無法自拔，用乳頭高潮這種事他從來就沒想過。Jim喘著氣模糊地意識著這個事實。Spock很滿意似地看著癱在床上的艦長，趁Jim尚未回過神來，他三下併兩下地把制服黑褲子拉到膝蓋處，修長的手指隔著被精液沾濕的內褲撫著剛發洩過地敏感龜頭。Jim頓時清醒了過來，他已經莫名其妙的高潮了一次，但Spock一副還要繼續的樣子，他推開Spock怒氣沖沖地說：「你在發什麼神經？我們還在上班！」

瓦肯人看著不打算服從的人類，嘆了口氣，他剛剛真的自己被情感支配，但眼前的人類顯然沒有意識到自己的錯誤，用手段讓他記取教訓是符合邏輯的。Spock欺身上前舔了Jim的耳垂，引發了身下人的一陣顫慄，他輕聲地說：「Jim，你犯了嚴重的錯誤。」

「嗯？」Jim眼中含著水氣看向Spock，這大大地激起了瓦肯人的慾望。Spock吻上對方柔軟的唇，舌頭相互交纏著。Jim的聲音從鼻腔中哼哼地洩漏出來。Spock終於決定放過他，然後迅速地把Jim的開襟衣拉到身後打了結，巧妙地將Jim地雙手束縛住。Jim動了動手才發現Spock的陰謀，他目瞪口呆地看著這個和邏輯不沾邊的瓦肯人，「放開我！你有什麼毛病？」

Spock用行動回答Jim，他把Jim的內褲撕開，原本發洩過已經疲軟下去的慾望又因為剛剛的撫摸和親吻而有抬頭的趨勢，Spock毫不猶豫地一口含住。

「噫──！」身上最敏感脆弱的地方毫無預警地被容納進濕潤的口中，Spock技巧性地收縮著口腔，讓Jim產生了一種真空的錯覺。Spock的舌頭一下在根部掃動；一下在拍打著頂端；一下又描繪著柱身的紋理。Jim仰起頭，身體反射性地弓起。Spock的手指立刻趁虛而入，飽受調教的身體在情慾的刺激下已經打開了自己，Spock輕鬆地就把一根手指放進去，絲絲的腸液早已在甬道中備著等在入侵者的到來。

他的手指在後穴漫不經心的撫弄著，細細地探索甬道中的每一寸，卻不願意去觸碰那帶來快了的小點，只是在周圍打著轉；惡劣地不給予更多更大的刺激，讓穴肉只是軟軟地含著一根手指。

Jim知道Spock是故意這樣吊著他，他難耐地扭動身體想解緩燃燒的慾望，卻只是更加迎合Spock的動作，把自己推向慾望地浪尖，陷入更強烈的快感中。

Jim委屈地憋著梗在喉頭的呻吟，他現在確定Spock在生氣，或忌妒，他搞不清楚是哪個。但他還記得現在是上班時間，他還在醫療灣，外面在工作的是他的艦員。被發現他用這樣的姿態在床上，被自己的醫生侵犯──別說他要不要繼續當艦長，他自己就會把自己流放到Galvin V的痲瘋區讓自己發病而死。

在他恍惚神遊的同時，他知道自己快到了。Jim不住地挺動胯部，他快到了……他要……

所有的刺激突然消失殆盡。

Jim眨眨眼，試圖搞清楚現在的狀況，Spock把手指抽離了自己地後穴，他能感受到無辜地穴口正蠕動著希望能有些什麼東西，陰莖在空中可憐兮兮地顫抖著，浮凸的青筋得不到釋放。

「Spock你他媽混蛋！」Jim咬牙切齒地說。

「肯定的，我確實是混血。」Spock沒有生氣，反而一派自在的回答Jim。

Jim開始在床上掙扎，但Spock似乎看準了他沒有能力掙脫，在一旁慢條斯理地脫著褲子，最後當他褪去內褲，怒張的碩大已經堅挺地蓄勢待發。Spock爬上床，雙手伸到Jim的身後溫柔地纏繞住Jim的指尖，在Jim耳邊輕道，「你的第一個錯誤，就是低估瓦肯人的佔有慾。」

Spock一口氣把自己的肉刃埋入Jim的體內，對準了Jim的敏感點瘋狂撞擊。早已習慣這個大小的肉穴沒有出血，但剛剛只有經過一根手指的玩弄，突然撐大的壓力還是讓Jim有種被分裂的錯覺。

「啊啊啊啊你......滾出去！！」Jim已經顧不得什麼形象了，他只想讓Spock住手。

Jim扭著身子想逃離這如浪潮般兇狠的快感卻不能如意。Spock在進入的那瞬間堵住了他的頂端，讓Jim硬生生的經歷了一次乾高潮。而且他現在還沒有要放開的意思，快感在下腹不斷累積卻無從發洩。

「第二個錯誤，是你不知道自己有多誘人。」Spock停下了衝撞的動作，讓Jim把他的話聽清楚，同時也放開了對慾望的束縛。

「什麼？」Jim迷濛地看著Spock。

Spock突然又抽插了起來，兩手一左一右地捻上Jim的乳尖轉著。

Jim在那一瞬間射出了白濁，短時間內的兩次射精讓他射出的液體遠沒有第一次濃稠。Spock猙獰地啃著Jim的鎖骨，即使Jim已經射了卻不停止撞擊的動作。

「露出大量肌膚會造成旁人的遐想，這是不合適的，你必須受到懲罰。」

Jim的不應期還沒過敏感點就連番地被責打，生理性的淚水從湛藍的眼中流出，雖然覺得雙球中已經沒有東西可以射了，下身還是不爭氣地顫抖著抬頭。

「哈......停下......」Jim滿臉淚痕抽搭地說，在快感的衝擊下他甚至沒辦法好好地把句子連貫在一起，「Spock...... Spock......」

「適當的懲罰能夠幫助你更好地記取教訓，艦長。」Spock不為所動地說。

「Spock.....不要再......哈......嗯......」Jim試著更好的組織言語，最後卻只能喃喃地喊著眼前人的名字，「Spock！Spock！Spock！」

「Jim......你是我的，永遠。」Spock低沈性感的嗓音在Jim耳邊縈繞，兩人雙雙達到了高潮。

最後，星際艦隊的測試制服同時收到了企業號艦長與醫官的投訴。官方雖然奇怪這明明是給艦長測試的，為什麼醫官會投訴，但他們也接受了建議停止研發。

最奇怪的是，他們所有符合180公分的測試衣，全都不翼而飛。

***

Jim生氣地和McCoy抱怨著Spock稍早的行為，McCoy斜睨著Jim，一臉不屑地說：「誰不知道身體檢查是你們的打炮代號，別在秀恩愛了！」

Jim聽到McCoy的話愣了一下，然後紅著臉站起來大吼：「那不是我們的打炮代號──！我每次都是真的被身體檢查！」

McCoy翻了個白眼掏了掏被吼痛的耳朵，死了都要秀恩愛就是在說Jim，「對阿對阿，人類最博愛；瓦肯不說謊；克林貢最愛好和平，Jim Kirk最愛身體檢查。」

以前在學院時叫他去看個感冒都像要他命一樣痛苦，現在就愛上身體檢查了？McCoy才不買帳。

Jim覺得自己被誤會，天知道這根本就是他第一次跟Spock在醫療灣啊！

但沒有人會相信的♥。


End file.
